


The Musketeer

by angryschnauzer



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive
Genre: F/M, Fingering, France - Freeform, Musketeers, Paris - Freeform, Smut, Vampires, Vampiric Turning, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Eve hadn't been the one to turn Adam? What if Adam had been seeking a life abroad, had taken a rank at the palace in Paris as a Musketeer? He comes to the aid of a lost palace maid in the backstreets of Paris and she tempts him with more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musketeer

Adam sat in a grump in the barracks, yet again the three oafs’ had chosen that jumped up little kid d’Artagnan to join them on their ‘official business’, yet again passing him over for the mission. At this rate he was never going to rise up through the ranks. He’d left England behind with the promise of finding fame and glory in Paris, but six months after his arrival he was still just one of the infantry used by the palace to guard the grounds.

As sunset approached he ventured outside, basking in the warm rays, thinking to himself how he would never like to cover the nightshift for he was too much of a lover of the sunshine.

The shift changed and the night battalion arrived, allowing him to head into the centre of Paris, the taverns calling to him, a few tankards of Ale should boost his mood. Hours later and his purse a lot lighter; he staggered out of the tavern, the atmosphere too rowdy for him to gather his thoughts. As he walked along the deserted alleyway he heard a scream, placing his hand on his sword he froze to listen again to locate the source.

The sounds of a scuffle down the side of a nearby building had him running into the darkness, surprised to find one of the palace maids pressed up against the wall, the brute who was holding there using his massive hand to grip onto her throat and lift her from the floor, her small feet dangling in the air as she struggled.  Her eyes bulged as she saw him, pleading silently as she looked over her attackers shoulder at the lone musketeer.

Without making a sound, Adam pulled his sword from its sheath, swinging it high and catching the attacker across the back of the neck, severing his spine before fell to the floor, the last vestiges of life dripping out of him as his blood ran into the gutter;

“Mademoiselle... are you ok?”

The maid stood staring at her attacker, at the blood as it flowed away, he tried again;

“Mademoiselle...” pressing his hand to her arm, making her jump as she gazed up at his dark eyes;

“Merci Monsieur...”

“You are a long way from the palace... what finds you in this part of the city so late at night?”

“The Queen... she sent me on an errand and I got lost...”

“Please, let me escort you back to the palace” he held his arm out for her as she looked him up and down, recognising his leather tunic as being the off-duty uniform of the musketeers. Taking his arm he walked her through the quiet streets, trying hard not to stare down at her ample cleavage that her corset was creating. The simple maid’s dress did nothing to hide her curves; her ample hips had the fabric swaying as she walked, the softness of her body as he found she pressed close to him to ward off the cold stirring things within him.

Adam heard her stomach growl;

“Mademoiselle... have you eaten?”

“No... The brute back there...”

Adam nodded, her attacker must have interrupted her meal... or had tried to tempt her with something and she didn’t know who to trust.

“I know a place... it makes the finest patisseries in the whole of Paris...”

She nodded, not wanting an explanation as to how he would gain access to the building at this late hour, instead letting him steer her towards that arrondissement. Soon they had arrived, the still sweet scents hanging in the air.

Upon their arrival he peered in the small windows, hooking his sword into the window frame, lifting it slowly until the latch released, pulling the window pane open quietly as he pressed a finger to his lips, the maid smiling at him as he launched himself up and into the building silently and with the skill of a gymnast; his musketeer training proving useful after the agility tests. Moments later he was at the main door, swinging it open and allowing the maid to walk in past him, the swish of her skirts against his hand stirring things within him.

Striding to the counter he silently opened the boxes that lay on it, the delights within hitting their senses as he lifted a sweet tart, holding it out to the maid who graciously accepted it, delicately biting into it, a small amount of egg custard remaining at the corner of her mouth. Lifting his hand to her, he gently wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, running it over her bottom lip as their eyes met.

Pulling the thumb to his own mouth he sucked the crème off of it, never breaking his gaze with the maid. Watching as she finished the tart he finally spoke;

“Still hungry?”

“A little...”

“What can I get you?” he turned to the counter, surveying the delicacies before him

“You...” he spun around, surprised to find she was standing directly in front of him.

Watching as she ran her hand up his chest, gripping at his lapels and pulling him to her, their lips meeting as she kissed him.

He’d heard the rumours that some of the palace maids were hardly maidens, but he’d been too interested in his training to bother with seeking out which of the maids where free with their charms. Obviously if he waited long enough one would find him it would seem.

As they kissed passionately her hands travelled to the ties of his trousers, pulling on them with skilled fingers. When we small fingers reached inside and wrapped themselves around his stirring member he took charge, grasping her waist and lifting her onto the counter, his hands pulling her skirt and petticoat up to reveal her nakedness beneath.

As his fingers slid up to the apex of her thighs, he ran them through the thatch of curls, her essence wet and slick. As her skilled fingers worked his shaft she gently tugged him towards her, positioning him as he pushed forwards, letting her envelop him with her warmth.

They sought quick release, their bodies rocking together as he felt her womanhood grip his member tightly, his hips rocking back and forth as he sought his release, feeling her grip onto his shoulders as she reached her peak, wrapping her legs around him as she did so and pulling him deep, the touch of her heels against his naked behind the final touch that he needed to find his release, emptying his seed deep within her.

Still holding each other, their bodies entwined he kissed her, his lips tender against hers;

“Still hungry Mademoiselle?”

“Yes...”

He went to pull back, surprised by her answer, yet her grip on him was tight, her legs still wrapped around him. Pushing against her with a little more force he tried to release himself from her grip, but his efforts ended when he watched her throw her head back, baring her teeth and with a low growl her fangs descended.

With fire in her eyes she gripped the back of his neck, pulling him to her lips. He was powerless against her, transfixed by her hypnotic gaze. As her teeth broke his skin he knew what was happening. There had been tales of these creatures around the barracks, certain members of the infantry requesting permanent night watch assignments.

She suckled on his life-force, drinking deep as he clung to her, growing weak he could feel his body fading away, he knew what was coming. She finally pulled off of him, her chin crimson from her attack.  Pulling her corset down she revealed her naked breasts to him and with a sharp fingernail nicked one of her nipples, her dark red blood pooling on the teat. Pulling him to her he suckled on her, desperate to regain his life force, a hunger within him growing the more blood he took.

Finally he felt alive, a new surge of power coursing through him. She released her tight grip around him, letting her legs drop to his sides;

“Musketeer?”

“Yes Mademoiselle?”

“Welcome to the start of your life...”

Kissing him she tucked him back into his trousers, letting him lace the ties as she pulled her corset and skirts straight. Holding her hand to him he took it, following her out into the night, a new life ahead of him.

 


End file.
